Evil Parents Of A Good Heart
by DJSLASH571
Summary: Harley and Batman realize Ryu's Dark Hadou is killing him, and the only way Harley can help him is to see Ryu's father Akuma for the first time in nearly 20 years. Set in my Stole You From Me universe.
1. Chapter 1

Ryu was awoken from his sleep by a loud banging on his front door. He checked the clock and saw it read 2 AM. Ryu wondered exactly who would be here at this time of night as he walked over to his front door. He opened the door to have his mother dive into his arms, dropping a sack onto the ground. She looked at him with terrified eyes.

"Hide me!" she begged.

"What-" Ryu began, but Batman burst through his window.

"Hand over the diamonds Harley!" Batman demanded.

"No!" Harley shouted, she pulled out her revolver and Batman in response pulled out a Batarang.

"Can we just calm the fu-" Ryu began, but he was cut off as he became dizzy and light headed. This had been happening for a while now, his dark hadou control episodes had become less painful and easier to control but he would become dizzy and light headed and cough up more blood. He got down on one knee, holding his head with one hand.

"You ok sweetie?" he heard Harley ask. He waved her off with his free hand as the dizziness and light head feeling faded, and then he coughed up more blood than he usually did. He heard Harley scream as he sat up against the wall. "Whats wrong with you sweetie?" Harley asked him, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine" he tried to reassure her.

"Get up, I'm taking you to the hospital" she said as she tugged on his arm.

"I can't go to the hospital with this" he said. Batman immediately pulled out a syringe and approached them. Harley saw him and raised her revolver.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she screamed.

"If he's not going to the hospital then I have to analyze him myself" Batman said softly, trying to calm her down. Harley went to protest but Ryu lowered her arm.

"It's fine" he said to her. Batman moved in and extracted a sample from him, he then walked to the window to leave.

"I shall return tomorrow with my findings" he said, before flying off into the night.

Harley walked up and down the living room. She had taken care of hyenas, dated a psychotic clown and nearly died multiple times but she had never been more terrified as she was now awaiting Batman's findings. Batman came through the window and Harley tried to look at him with disgust like she did every time, but it was hard when she was frozen in fear.

"I investigated the sample and found what's causing the illness. He has small cells in his bloodstream which contain power nearly as strong as Superman" Batman explained. Harley was shocked to what she had just heard, she stayed silent to allow Batman to continue. "These cells give him power but alter his mind and appearance. He knows the effects of what it will do to him which is why he suppresses it. He also knows it's killing him. However there is a way to stop it from killing him. The gene has come from one of the parents, I've already examined a sample of your blood and your not the carrier. This means Ryu's father is. The only way to suppress the gene is to take a blood sample from his father and only you know where he is." Harley stared at him and thought hard.

"Okay , I think I have an idea. Although you take us their in that Bat plane thing and you wait for me to come back, I go alone without you got it?" Batman stared at her, not liking the way Harley was commanding her.

"Fine" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley immediately jumped out of the cockpit of the plane as soon as it was opened. She put on her backpack and began stretching. Batman landed behind her in his signature stance. She turned to look at him before they began to scale to mountain.

"Think ya can keep up?" she asked him. Batman stared at her and nodded, they then headed off.

Harley was way ahead of Batman, in fact Batman felt as if he was going to collapse. Harley stopped and glared at him from above with her hands on her hips as Batman sat down to take a breather.

"Keep up B-Man! I ran up this mountain in thirty minutes five to six days a week!" she shouted down to him. "I did it in twenty minutes when I was pregnant so move your ass!" Batman grunted angrily at Harley bossing him around as he forced himself onto his feet. Bruce never could go up the mountain without being tired. He normally landed his plane on an area close to the dojo but the area had grown a large forest area which prevented him from landing there. An hour later they finally reached the dojo, it was empty with no sign of any students or masters. Their was a sign posted on the dojo wall, Harley got as close as she can to try and read it. Batman could easily see the sign read "_Master Gouken has gone on a training Journey and will be back within the next month" _

"No ones coming back for a while, we have more than enough time to find him" Batman explained. Batman placed his hands on the doors to push them open but Harley stepped out in front of him.

"Whoa! Slow down B-Man, remember how this works? I go in and find him alone" Harley reminded him. Batman backed up and walked to the edge of the cliff to stare out across the landscape. Harley opened the doors and walked into the dojo. It hadn't changed at all, it was like she was sixteen again. She started searching the grounds starting with the most likely places like her old room but failed to find Gouki. She stopped after a while to think, she thought long and hard until she had the perfect place where he would be, their special spot. Their was a cave there that they would go to when they wanted to have fun in private. She climbed up to the spot and walked into the cave, where it was lit up by candles. Her prediction had been right, as meditating in front of the waterfall with his back turned to her was Gouki.

"Gouki?" she called out to him. He turned his head slightly towards her and examined her with his eyes. He then turned away from her.

"What do you want Harley?" he asked.

"Well, I need your help. Did you know we have a beautiful baby boy? I named him Ryu just like you wanted" Harley stepped lightly closer to him.

"I know" Akuma replied sounding unimpressed, still not looking at her.

"He has this problem right now with this gene he got from you, and I need some of your blood to help him" Harley explained, now standing right behind him.

"No" Akuma said flatly.

"But-"

"He chooses to refuse his power, it's not my problem" Harley decided to go with plan B, and she was glad Mr J wasn't here to see her use this plan.

"You know I've missed you baby" she said seductively, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Go away Harley, your a distraction" Akuma said in response.

"You didn't used to mind" she purred, sliding a hand down his top. He gently grabbed her arm and pushed her away to continue his meditation. Harley was now going to have to go to plan C, which is what Mr J would have had as plan A normally. "Sweetie, either your going to give me what I need, or I'm going to take it from you" she threatened. He raised his hand and waved her off, continuing to ignore her, "Right!" Harley shouted, she caught Akuma off guard by diving at him and wrapping her legs around him with one arm around his neck. Akuma put absolute no effort in to trying to remove Harley's hold, automatically assuming she was weaker than him. But this is where he underestimated her. She quickly stabbed the syringe into his arm and took what she needed. She released the hold and cartwheeled to the caves entrance, stopping to look at him as she held the syringe triumphantly. "Thanks for the help sweets, maybe we should catch up another time if your up for it" she waved at him and skipped off down back to Batman felling proud of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu rubbed the spot on his arm where he had the injection while Harley clung onto him tightly. Ryu felt relaxed knowing he finally had control over his power.

"The serum may have stabilized the danger of the cells, but you need to stay at home for at least another two weeks" Batman explained. Ryu was slightly disappointed, that would mean he would miss the first week of the international tour.

"Sorry for havin to get you to babysit Red, I know how much you hate it" Harley said to Ivy

"Yea, sure, ok" Ivy responded paying no attention as she studied the topless Ryu. They heard the front door open and storming footsteps.

"Jesus Arkham is just no fun to escape from anymore-" The Joker began walking in, Batman immediately placed handcuffs on The Joker,. He stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously Batsy? I just got out and your not even gonna give me a day off?" Ivy began laughing but she stopped a Batman did the same to her, she was about to begin ranting at him but he cut her off before she could start.

"I'm sorry but I cannot just let you wreck havoc freely" he said to them, he turned to do the same to Harley but she immediately hid behind Ryu.

"You can't take me back bats, I have to look after my baby!" she cried. Batman looked to Ryu and RRyu responded to him by shrugging, not sure exactly how to respond to the situation.

"Fine, but just this once, and stay out of trouble!" Batman demanded. Harley squeaked with delight and The Joker stared at Batman looking betrayed.

"What?!" The Joker said angrily. Batman dragged them both out of the apartment as The Joker could be heard ranting. "So now family members are get out of Arkham free cards?" The heard the heard the door slam and the key turn and being shoved back through the mailbox. Harley took of her jester hat and tossed it to the side, sitting crossed legged and pulling Ryu down into a tight hug.

"I'm glad your alright baby" Harley breathed as she hugged into him, rocking him gently.

Akuma stood on the mountain top looking out over the dark forest from the cliff point. He had been waiting for Ryu to embrace his power to become the only worthy opponent for him. Harley had ruined everything he had waited towards for the last seven years, so he was now going to have to proceed as normal himself. He put his hood up and prepared to leave for Gotham,


End file.
